Total Drama Stuck
by RainbowLollipops
Summary: With twenty anti social contestants trapped in one mansion, how will they manage? Who will lose? Who will win the million dollars? More importantly, who isn't the crazy one of the group? Find out in Total Drama Stuck!
1. Episode 1: Of Hamsters and Men

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind_

The door to the mansion opens, and Dakota is standing alone in the ballroom. He begins twerking slowly at first, but ends up shaking it for all he's worth. The camera quickly zooms past him up the stairs, swerving around a corner and going into the bedrooms.

_You asked me what I wanted to be__  
__And now I think the answer is plain to see_

In the bedroom, Jason is trying on a pair of red white and blue leggings, while Michelle is playing with a little baby pig. He is sitting in a frying pan and she is flipping him around lovingly. A loud crash is heard, and they look over to see Olivia falling out of bed. She continues snoring, still asleep, and they simply go back to what they are doing.

_I want to be famous_

Leaving the bedroom, the camera flies into the giant master bathroom, where Kathy and Mary are doing their makeup. Kathy has on a long orange wig, and she spins around happily, watching her reflection in the mirror. Mary stares at her, her eyes glowing a slight tint of red.

_I want to live close to the sun__  
__Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Now on a balcony looking over the courtyard, the camera spots Belo, Alec, and Dan. Dan is reading a book in the corner, watching as Belo and Alec play fight around the giant fountain in the center of the courtyard. With a sly smirk, Dan throws his book. It connects with the back of Belo's head, and he falls forward onto Alec, and both of them fall into the fountain. In a fit of laughter, Dan runs for it, running through the kitchen, where Bakura and Em are cooking away in their own little world.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way__  
__I'll get there one day_

Finally on the chase, Belo and Alec run after Dan, as they run through the Mansion, they finally reach the dining room, where Melissa and Angel are sitting, watching an anime on Melissa's laptop. Without regard to their positions, Belo and Alec jump on the table and the laptop flies across the room. Suddenly with a hidden fire, Melissa jumps up and screams loudly and begins chasing Belo and Alec, who are now terrified of the angry Asian girl.

_Cause I want to be famous_

Reaching a dead end in a hallway, Belo and Alec hide against the wall, accepting their defeat. Suddenly, Anna swings from a chandelier at the end of the hall and pushes a candle stick down, which rotates the wall and the two disappear into a secret chamber. They run into Mike, who is hiding in the compartment as well. Looking to the left, the three boys see Jess, smiling at them from the corner of the compartment. They are all suddenly pushed out by a laughing Jess, and the compartment is once again closed.

_Na na na na na na! Na na na na na! Na na na na na na!_

Leona is waiting outside for them with a mace, and is pounding it in her hands happily. Coming from behind Leona, Annabelle steps from the shadows with a rather large taser in her hand. Thinking fast, the boys all run away from her, and end up in the Ball room where Dakota is still twerking, with Teagan now standing there casually spanking his booty. Everybody comes down to see what all the yelling is about, and all end up in the ball room yelling at one another, with Michelle on the side yelling at the wall. Emily sits on the ground quietly, petting an avocado.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous__  
__I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

With everybody fighting, nobody hears the rumbling noise that is sounding off around them. Suddenly, the chandelier in the ballroom snaps, and falls to the ground, sending everybody flying around the room. A picture is taken at that exact moment of chaos, and all participants are in the air in the picture. The logo for Total Drama Stuck pops up at the bottom of the picture, and the theme ends.

* * *

A dark mansion, surrounded by a lush forest with a lone gravel road winding through the woods. A small black car sped up the road, slowly approaching the mansion. At the gates, a middle aged man with long shaggy hair, and five o'clock shadow stepped out. He punched in a code and with a click, the gates lurched open, creaking in their rusted hinges loudly.

"Chef, go ahead...I'm going to wait for the contestants to arrive." A man told a large black man who was driving the vehicle. With a grunt, the black man pushed on the accelerator and the car sped off, gravel flying into the air with every spin of the wheel, leaving the man alone by the gate...with the camera man. (so in retrospect he wasn't alone but we will overlook these things.)

Flashing a smile to the camera, the man cleared his throat, and began speaking.

"Hello viewing world! This is Chris McClean and welcome to the new exciting season of Total Drama! After five seasons of the same old contestants over and over again, we decided to spice things up with all new contestants and an all new location! Welcome to Jakoby Manor, a private property that we have bought for the season! As the contestants will soon find out, the terrible conditions the past seasons have had to deal with are non existent this season, and the mansion is completely high tech! When you meet the contestants, you'll realize that we needed to do this because most of them wouldn't even be able to live without a wifi connection for ten minutes. Key websites are blocked though, so no social networking, wikipedia, or other unmentionable eighteen plus activities for these contestants! They will have to endure four weeks of challenges, and by the end of the competition, only one will remain to claim the MILLION dollar prize! Who will it be? Find out in this season of TOTAL DRAMA STUCK!" Chris shouted, flashing his pearly white teeth at the camera. Suddenly the camera flew away from him and toward the estate, showing off the giant gardens in the center of the mansion, and the large in ground pool behind the manor. It was incredibly large, and looked extremely high tech.

* * *

A few minutes later a large charter bus pulled up to the gates of the mansion, and stopped abruptly. Many loud grunts were heard from the inside of the bus as it stopped, throwing its contents towards the front. The bus bounced up and down as the passengers tried to regroup themselves, and the doors finally opened.

After a few seconds, an average height, slightly above average weight boy stepped off the bus. He had chestnut brown hair that was parted to the left and swept across his small forehead neatly. Not a hair was out of place on his head. This look suited him, as the rest of his outfit was rather nicely planned out as well. He had a bright pink scarf and a richly colored violet v-neck tee shirt on. His dark acid wash jeans, that may have been just a bit too tight pulled the outfit together, and he stood at the exit of the bus with one hand on his hip, looking at the host with a glint in his deep brown eyes.

"So you're Chris?" The boy said in a surprisingly nasally tone. The host smiled at him, and looked him right back in the eye.

"Yup."

"Well...this should be fun. I'm Dakota, be ready to hand me the big fake check please." The boy told the host, and stepped off the bus finally, walking towards the gates with his bags in tow.

Next off the bus was a girl with long brown hair and bangs covering her forehead. She has a confused look on her face and her eyes were shielded by her large glasses. She had on a pink shirt with the nintendo character Kirby on it and black yoga pants, she had long hair, and it looked as if she indeed, did not care. Without regard to Chris, she grabbed her Sakutaro backpack and walked off the bus towards Dakota, the only thing Chris even heard from her was a slight chuckle, and he suddenly felt very nervous.

* * *

Another boy stepped off the bus, his hair flat on his head had a little gel in it to make it stand up in the front. He stumbled around, looking to see if he knew either of the faces until he was awkwardly standing near Dakota and the other girl. His shorts and t-shirt made him seem to blend in with most teens his age, and he played with something in his pocket. If the constant clicking and grinding noise was anything to go by, one would say it was a lighter.

"Alrighty then! Two silent kids in a row. You're Matt, and you're Michelle! Say hello to Dakota, your new roommate for the next four weeks...if you make it that far!" Chris chuckled, looking at the girl and boy next to Dakota.

"I don't have to hope...I have the power of Jesus Christ with me." Michelle smirked, her glasses catching a ray of the sun and shining right in Chris's eyes.

"Oh please tell me you aren't one of those people." Dakota prayed, looking at the short girl.

"Nah, I'm just screwing with ya." Michelle said, awkwardly giggling. Dakota smirked, and looked at Matt, who just stared at the bus still.

He was staring at the girl who just stepped off the bus. She had long red hair, and was wearing a bikini. Even Dakota began staring at her, blinking a few times to check what he was seeing.

"I'm up here." The girl angrily whispered, waving her hand above her boobs. Matt's eyes suddenly snapped to her face, and he smiled widely.

"I'm Kathy...and...this isn't what I normally wear...my clothes are just dirty because somebody spilled coffee all over me on the bus and this cosplay was all I had left." She explained, pulling off the red hair, revealing her short brown hair underneath.

"Well um...Kathy you should probably join the others over there." Chris told the girl and pointed to the three standing by the gates.

"Alrighty. I'll stand by the only one who wasn't staring at my chest." Kathy told the guys, walking over to Michelle and covering her chest.

"I'm gay!" Dakota screamed, averting his eyes from Kathy's chest.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Kathy told him, glaring him down.

"I appreciate things starting with B. Boobs, Boys, boots, bombs, bitches...you pick something with a B and I probably enjoy it." Dakota told her. Her expression changed to one of confusion, and she began thinking to herself.

* * *

"Onward my loyal steed!" A girl with long brown hair shouted to a taller girl with short brown hair. The first girl was on the seconds back, and she was riding her around like a horse. She had boots with spurs on them, and she kicked one foot into the other girls side.

"Angel, is this necessary?" The second girl asked, running towards the others with the shorter girl on her back.

"It is very necessary Olivia. If I have to walk more than ten steps, I could be fatally injured." Angel told Olivia.

"Oh no! Okay we got this." Olivia said, running herself and Angel to the other four waiting.

"O...kayyy" Chris whispered, looking back to the bus.

* * *

Next off the bus was a girl with short wavy hair and glasses. She hopped off the bus quickly and quietly and walked her way over to the other contestants without a word or a look in anybody else's direction.

Directly after her was another girl with short brown hair that she kept in a pony tail. She pushed her glasses up with one finger and looked at her surrounding area. Noticing the growing group of people by the large rusting gate, she walked over to them, and pulled an avocado out of her bag. Quickly sniffing it, she took a bite out of it, moaning happily.

"Alright...now..." Chris was cut off as a boy with puffy hair literally rolled his way out of the bus. He flopped in front of Chris and shielded his face.

"My EYYYEEEEEESSSS!" He screamed. When he finally opened his eyes, it was evident that there were stones in them from rolling in the drive way.

"So..quiet girl without the avocado is Em...girl with the avocado is Emily, and the crazy dirt rolling boy is Dan..." Chris explained, gaining nods from the six others who were extremely confused.

* * *

A few minutes later, Two guys stepped off the bus at the same time. One was large and dark skinned, his shaggy black hair was in his left eye, and he smiled at Chris and walked to the others. He was significantly taller than the rest of the cast, and looked older as well.

The next was a shorter tan boy who had short black hair and glasses. His average height and frame gave him a rather average look, in an average driveway on this extremely above average day. The only thing not average about this boy, was that he was running around in a panic. From behind him, a shrill boys voice was heard.

"Just let me have a peek! A slip! HAVE THE MCNUGGIES!" The boy screamed. It was discovered that he was literally latched onto the other boy's back.

"Jason no! YOU CAN'T SEE MY-"

"AND WE ARE CUTTING TO COMMERCIAL! CUT!" Chris shouted loudly as the camera unfocused.

* * *

"And we are back! We just met Jason who was latched onto...Alec's back and he wanted to see Alec's...pet...hamster? Um...anyways. We also were introduced to Bakura! Who is the tallest contestant on the show by far!

"Now...next off the bus...if I'm correct should be Mary and Anna?" Chris asked, just as a girl with fluffy blond and blue hair jumped out of a window of the bus. She landed with a thud and skipped over to everybody else.

Then, off of the bus came a girl with blond hair and a spiked collar around her neck. She had on black combat boots and a leather jacket. She looked like she was ready to fight somebody, and that was probably accurate considering the crazy people she had to sit around for the next four weeks.

"Oh I like this girls style!" Kathy shouted, whistling at Mary.

"Shiny." Anna quipped, looking at the spiked collar's points.

"It's alright." Belo whispered. Everybody turned to him, not expecting anything to come out of his mouth. He looked around with wide eyes, and went back to playing with the lighter in his pocket.

* * *

An average sized girl with curly blond hair walked out of the bus next, with a short, extremely skinny boy with equally curly short hair right behind her. The two were laughing about something, and walked over to the other contestants in their own little world. Suddenly Dakota coughed, looking at the two impatiently.

"Oh...Yeah I'm Jess...and this kid here is Suzie." The girl told everybody, pointing to the boy next to her.

"I told you my name isn't Suzie, yo." He argued, looking at the girl.

"But...you are such a Suzie, how is it not Suzie?" Jess asked, looking at the boy.

"Because it's Teagan! Now that you mention it though...Suzie does have a nice...ring to it." He smiled, spinning around majestically.

* * *

The next group came off the bus in a group of three. The first was named Melissa, and she had a laptop bag in her arm. Her long black hair blew around a bit in the wind and she simply brushed it back down. She continued her trek to the group, and before she got there, she looked at Chris quickly.

"Don't talk to me." She said quickly, walking past him and towards the group.

"You can talk to me any time sweet cheeks." A slightly short blond girl with short hair whispered to Chris, pinching his but and winking at him.

"Maybe I think you're cute because you look like a girl." She whispered, giggling into his ear before walking towards the contestants. Chris physically shivered, and Annabelle laughed, getting the reaction she wanted from the middle aged man.

The final girl had on light jeans and a tee shirt with a leo sign on it. Ironically, her name was Leona. Funny, right? Her shoulder length black hair was tied up in a pony tail, and she walked calmly to group of now almost 20 conestants.

"Hi guys...I'm Leona, and this is...yup. This is a thing." She quipped, looking around at everybody. Almost all of them Icily stared at her, and she felt the chills running through the air.

* * *

"Alright...now...one...ten...Why are there only nineteen of you?" Chris asked, looking at the bus. Suddenly, a boy fell out of the under carriage of the bus, bouncing over to Chris's feet.

"Hi!" He smirked, looking up at the host.

"Dude! Why were you even un- nevermind. Don't care. Get over there with the rest." Chris pointed, waiting for the boy to get up and walk over to them.

"Alright everybody...since you are all really really socially awkward...that kids name is Mike. So...now that you are all here, let's take a walk around the mansion to our first official challenge, where I will give you your teams, and then give you the run down on how this competition is going to be working." Chris explained. A few cheers were heard from the group, but there were mostly just blank stares of discomfort all around.

Chris began walking, and Michelle was immediately on his tail. Annabelle eventually caught on and followed behind him as well. The two stared at him, faking dreamy stares. Everybody else chuckled behind them, and Chris eventually turned around, looking at the two girls in pure terror.

"You're beautiful." Annabelle smiled, grinning at the host. He cringed, and turned around and continued walking, pretending as if nothing happened. Annabelle high-fived Michelle, and the two blended back in with the group.

"Now...as you will see...this estate is really huge. There are like three different gardens or something and a giant in-ground pool in the back, and on top of that, for all of you tech nerds...which is all of you, there is also wifi. HOWEVER, you need to have the password to access the wifi, and you can only get that when your team wins the challenge!" Chris smirked, walking towards the large double doors of the mansion. Pulling the doors open, there was a large black and white tiled ballroom with an elegant staircase leading to a large hallway to the left and right of the house. Behind the staircase was a normal door, which was the exact door that Chris led the contestants towards. He stood in front of it, and waited for them to gather around.

"This is going to be where you are staying. Everything is very nice around here, and you won't really need for anything...boring, right? After a few lawsuits, you do what you can though. It was give you contestants the high life or let go of my high life and go back to the clink! I wasn't doing that again!" Chris told the contestants, raising his voice towards the end of his speech.

"If you go upstairs to the bathroom, there is a separate door inside the bathroom on the right that leads to the confessional. Here you are going to talk about your honest opinions on your fellow contestants, how you feel...or just anything really. Use it though, it's hilarious hearing you kids complain about everything. Now...I will give you ten minutes or so to go around and claim rooms...then I am going to call you over the megaphones installed in the house to meet back here, where we will then go into the challenge." Chris told everybody. They nodded, and left Chris to run upstairs.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Mary:** I walked into a bedroom and there was a laptop on my bed and then he said wifi and this is just really great. Like my parents don't let me do much with computers at my house so this is way better than home already.

**Michelle: **I want a pet...maybe a pig. Maybe there are pigs in the woods. I'm gonna go huntin'! Yeeeee-haw!

**Dakota:** There may be 20 of us here now...but just wait...I'll be the last one standing. mark. my. Words.

**Em: **It's not that I don't like talking I just don't like talking to people who I don't know.

* * *

"Angel this room in here is completely empty!" Olivia shouted. Angel quickly filled into the room and looked around. There were five beds, and all of them had pink comforters on them. It was clearly a room meant for girls. That was good enough for Angel. She threw her stuff on a bed and walked out of the room, followed by Olivia.

"This is going to be like so exciting like I'm really excited aren't you?" Olivia cheered, jumping around down the hall causing people to look at her in strange ways.

"Yes. Overjoyed." Angel replied, sitting on the railing of the staircase and gliding down to the ballroom effortlessly.

"That...was cool! I want to try!" Olivia yelled, jumping onto the railing and losing her balance. She tumbled over the side of the railing and landed on the bottom floor with a thud.

"I'm okay!" She called, standing up woozily.

* * *

"Who wants to room with me!" Dakota called, walking into a room with deep purple comforters all around.

"You seem a little less crazy than the average person here. I'm in." Mary told Dakota as she walked into the room and threw her stuff into the bag.

"I'm gonna hang out with you guys I guess?" Kathy half asked, half told the two as she threw her stuff on a bed in the room.

"Girls I am in!" Jason squeeled, throwing his stuff on the second to last bed and pulling off his white and black leggings quickly. Everybody looked away, not expecting him to change right in front of them. When they looked back, he was in swim trunks.

"What...he said pool. I'm being intuitive." Jason told the others and walked out of the room. They nodded, making sense of what he was saying.

* * *

"You, me...and...these two?" Alec asked Matt, looking over at Bakura and Mike. They all seemed to agree, and walked towards a bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Okay so everybody is pairing up for rooms and I am just like...alone I don't know." Annabelle said to Leona, who was talking to Melissa on the side of the hall.

"Room with us then, we pretty much are just here to watch anime and maybe win some money." Leona offered to Annabelle, who smiled at the two.

"Sold."

* * *

In the room at the end of the hall, Em, Emily, Anna, Teagan, Dan, and Jess found themselves all with their stuff on different beds. They looked around awkwardly, until Jess walked out with Teagan and Anna, leaving Dan, Em, and Emily alone.

"So...this...yeah." Dan mumbled, walking out of the room to avoid awkward side conversation.

"Hi!" Em said quickly, looking at Emily with a smile.

"..." Emily stood there, digging through her purse for something. Em looked on in confusion, until she saw an Avocado come out of the girls bag.

"You like Avocado's dont you?" Em asked. To her surprise, Emily only held up the avocado and shook it up and down, as if she was trying to say yes.

"Oh...okay..then...um...Oh I think I hear Chris! Bye!" Em told Emily as she booked it out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Attention all contestants! Please report to the ball room!" Chris's voice boomed throughout the house. Michelle quickly came in the front door with a squealing pig in her arms. She shushed it, and it became silenced almost immediately. She began rocking it back and forth, and soon enough, the pig was sleeping. She quietly walked over to Chris, and before he could open his mouth to ask her what was going on, she shushed him immediately.

Soon enough the contestants began filling the ball room, with Anna and Emily coming down the stairs. Anna bumped by Emily, and the girl looked at her menacingly. With a quick grab of her purse, there were three avocados in her hands. Before anybody could stop her, they were all launched at Anna. With a thud, Anna went down. She began snoring, which comforted people slightly, knowing that she was at least okay.

"Chef!" Chris called. Soon enough the large black man was grabbing Emily by the waist and carrying her out of the building. He then grabbed a stretcher and put Anna on it. Checking her vitals to make sure she was okay, he looked to the others.

"Concussion. The girl's okay, just needs to rest for a week or so. That means she's gonna be out of the competition." Chef said to Chris. The others were still staring in disbelief, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Is...she going to be okay?" Bakura asked, seriously worried about Anna.

"Yeah...she'll be fine probably." Chris told the group, never dropping his smile.

"Oh."

"Yup." Chris finished, looking at the group.

"Say...Bakura...how old are you anyways?" Dan asked, looking at the tallest contestant in confusion.

"Oh well that's easy. I'm-

* * *

**Confessional**

**Em:** I almost got murdered with avocados...

**Olivia: **You'd think falling off of a staircase would hurt more! I feel great though...woah...why is the door on the ceiling?

**Michelle: **Piggy...I'm gonna name you Bacon Bit!

* * *

"Alright! So...today I am going to put you into your teams! Since two of you just got eliminated...there will be two teams of nine, and the losing team of every challenge will have to go to the Ball Room ceremony, where you will dress up for success, and one of you will leave through the door in the corner of the room into the clunge of failure. The door is padlocked, and only I have the key. I will unlock the door when you are eliminated, and you will then go in, facing what lies before you in the room." Chris explained the rules to the contestants, who all grimly nodded in agreement.

"Anyways! The first nine who I call out, you will be on a team! You will consist of: Jason, Leona, Olivia, Mike, Melissa, Jess, Dan, Mary, and Matt! You will be known as the...wait for it...Jewish Jasons!" Chris smirked, looking at Jason, who scowled at him.

"Is that even legal?" Jason asked the host, who just laughed in response.

"and the rest of you...for reference though: Kathy, Teagan, Angel, Alec, Michelle, Em, Annabelle, Bakura, and Dakota, you will be the Killer Kathys!" Chris announced, smiling at the rest.

"Why did you use our actual names?" Kathy asked Chris, who smiled at her menacingly.

"Because for the next two weeks...YOU will be the captains of your team! Once the next two eliminations have gone by, you must pick a new captain from your team, and they will continue the tradition. The captain of each team is seen as the leader, and can probably be blamed in some way, shape, or form for every single loss your team experiences!" Chris informed Jason and Kathy, who looked rather upset with this revelation.

"Well...goodbye friends I am gone." Kathy whispered, looking at her team.

"Oh girl, I'm sure you'll do fine." Dakota told her. She smiled at him, and the two looked at Chris, waiting for their challenge.

"Now today! Let's go out to the pool! The challenge will take place in the water, and not be anything like you are expecting!" Chris instructed, opening the door and leading the contestants to the pool.

* * *

"Now...you will see there are nine green hamster floaties, and nine purple hamster floaties. They are pretty much a giant hamster ball that floats on water. They CAN be popped...in fact...that is the goal of your challenge today! You each will get three needles, and your goal will be to pop all of the other teams floaties, successfully sinking them into the bottom of the pool. The team who still has members remaining by the end of the challenge will win immunity, and the losing team who gets completely water logged will have to face the Ball Room ceremony. Now go get ready!" Chris informed the contestants. They all quickly ran over to their balls, Kathy's team going to the purple side and Jason's team going to the green side.

Suddenly a bursting noise was heard from Jason's side. Looking around, everybody noticed that Olivia's floatation device was popped, and she was sitting in it, looking completely shocked.

"Oh...and remember, these pins are sharp...It looks like I forgot to pick them all up after I tested them!" Chris laughed, picking up the pin that was sitting right next to Olivia's now broken floatation ball.

"Oh, so I get a new one!" Olivia smiled, looking at Chris.

"Nope." Chris replied, smiling even more widely back at Olivia. She pouted, and walked over to the bleachers that were next to the pool, and sat sadly, already being out of the challenge.

* * *

"Now...when I say go, you are all going to roll your floatation devices into the water, and fight for your immunity! Ready...Set...Go!" Chris shouted, watching as all of the contestants jumped into the water inside of their hamster ball like floaties.

Looking around, Dakota examined his team and placed a needle in his mouth. With a quick shot, Alec's floatation device burst, and he sank into the water.

"Alec! You should have been more careful not to pop your floatie!" Kathy shouted, looking at her fallen teammate.

Dakota smirked, rolling towards his next target.

* * *

In flash, Matt was right next to Angel's ball. The two looked at eachother, and with a quick flick, Angel threw a pin at Matt's floatation device. Unfortunately, the impact wasn't hard enough and nothing happened. Thinking fast, Matt pulled his lighter out of his pocket, and he held it against Angel's ball lightly.

"I hate you so much!" She shrieked just as her floatation device finally melted through and she fell out of it, getting water logged.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Dakota: **Hey now...if we lose I'm not going to be the one to go down...I had to have collateral just in case I need somebody to blame.

**Alec:** I didn't pop my thing though! I need to find out who did that.

**Angel: **Who even brings a lighter when they don't even smoke!

* * *

"Bacon bit! Do your thing!" Michelle screamed, throwing her pig like a football into a cluster of enemy team floatation devices. With a squeal, her pig began thrashing around on top of them, slicing Mike and Jess's floatation devices.

"Are you kidding me! That pig is a genius!" Mike shouted as he slowly sank under the water. He resurfaced shortly after and dragged a shocked Jess to the deck of the pool.

The pig slowly swam back towards Michelle, jumping it's way back into her ball. A claw on its back paw punctured the bottom of the ball though, and Michelle slowly felt herself sinking to the bottom of the pool.

"You've done us in this time Bacon bit...you've done us in." Michelle whispered to her pig, who was holding up a white flag of surrender.

* * *

**Killer Kathys**

**OUT: Michelle, Alec, Angel**

**IN: Dakota, Kathy, Bakura, Annabelle, Teagan, Em**

**Jewish Jasons**

**OUT: Mike, Jess, Olivia**

**IN: Dan, Jason, Mary, Matt, Melissa, Leona**

* * *

Em rolled around in her floatation device completely alone, watching as the others evaded each other around the pool. She was alone, or so she thought. Suddenly, Em heard a rather strange, Xena-esque, war chant coming closer and closer to her. The chanting got closer and closer until she saw Dan sitting in his ball rolling towards her with a pin taped to the side on a small piece of cardboard. Em tried to run away, but her feet didn't move her much in the water, and she was stuck there, watching as Dan literally rolled his way into her. With a quick, painless hit, Em jumped to the deck before she even touched the water, and watched as Dan rolled out towards his next victim.

"Wherever you are, whatever you do, better look out, ANNABELLE I'M COMING FOR YOUUU" Dan shrieked, rolling his ball into Annabelle's backside. Her ball popped, and as if on instinct, she leaped out of it, landing straight into Dan's ball.

"Oh...well...this is awkward. Hi." He said, smiling at Annabelle. She smiled at him too as she brought a lone pin up to the side of his ball and dragged it across the side, sinking them both into the water.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Dan: **I have a thing for rolling lately. It's just the new wave of travel. I'm digging it.

**Annabelle: **I took him down with me. I feel accomplished. I am also feeling some food right now.

* * *

On the opposite side of the pool, Mary was looking at Bakura, who was trying to figure out how to get his ball to roll around on the water. When he finally got a hang of it, he began rolling at her full speed. Panicking, Mary rolled to the side and watched Bakura skim by her with his arm stretched out. She saw his pin catch on her device, but she was still floating. Lucky. This time. Rolling away, Mary couldn't help but notice Bakura was catching up to her with increasing pace. She closed her eyes and waited to feel water. Ten seconds...twenty seconds...nothing...still dry. She opened her eyes and saw Bakura in the water, and looked to her right to see Jason holding a pin out towards Bakura's direction.

"I got your back girl." Jason told Mary, who smiled.

"Well, thanks for that. Now...we got this." Mary smirked.

"Indeed we do."

* * *

"We are kind of out numbered here!" Kathy shouted to Dakota and Teagan, who were sitting in the corner of the pool watching everybody come towards them.

"I have a plan!" Dakota smirked looking at Kathy and Teagan.

"Now would be a kinda good time to share." Teagan encouraged.

"Alright so try it. See Leona who is the closest one to us? Put the pin in your mouth...aim it out the cavity of the ball...and spit as hard as you freaking can. It shoots out. It's sort of like spitting watermelon seeds? It's something I've always been good at..." Dakota whispered. To confirm his claim, he put his second pin in his mouth and targetted Leona, who was rolling at them with victory in her eyes. With a swift shooting noise, Leona was in the water in confusion, and Dakota was smirking at his team.

On the bleachers, Alec's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Alright! So. Teagan, go for it!" Dakota instructed, doing as told, Teagan tried to shoot at Melissa, but it fell short and only landed a few feet away from Teagan.

"That was my last pin!" Teagan shouted, looking around in panic.

"I'm out too!" Kathy shouted, looking at the four approaching enemies.

"Well...I have one left...let's make it count." Dakota said to himself. He closed his eyes, and he puckered his lips. He shot the pin out with precise aim, and Melissa went down, but the pin didn't stop there. Matt also fell into the water, and Kathy and Teagan looked at Dakota in awe.

"Dem blowin' skills." Teagan appreciated, winking at Dakota.

"Ew...well we're screwed now..." Dakota whispered, looking at Jason and Mary approaching.

"Yeah pretty much. Who are we sending home anyways?" Kathy asked the two. They shrugged.

"I'm not sure...I mean Alec sank his own floatation device...and Em got taken out...I think we should judge based on how many people each person took out, or how few people they took out." Dakota said quietly, gaining nods from Kathy and Teagan.

"Sounds good...so...let's go face our defeat now?" Kathy asked her team. They nodded, and rolled towards Mary and Jason, who smirked at them. With a quick poke, Jason stuck his pin into Teagan's floaty. Thinking fast, Teagan pulled it out before he went under and threw it to Dakota. With a quick shot, Jason was in the water.

"Yes!" Kathy shouted, looking at Mary.

"Stab me. Go for it." Kathy said to Mary with a smirk.

"I could do that...or I could stab BOTH OF YOU." Mary cackled, throwing two pins out of her hand. One landed in Kathy's ball, while the other stuck in Dakota's. The two sank, and the Jewish Jason's began cheering from their spot on the bleachers.

"That's it! Mary wins it for the Jasons! You will all receive a wifi password that you can share with the other team if you're feeling generous, and you get to stay for another two days! Killer Kathys! You will have to attend the ceremony tonight...it's in an hour...hope you know who you're gonna kick off!" Chris smiled, looking at the losing team.

"Well...let's go get ready I guess everybody." Kathy quietly said to her team, looking around at them all.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

**Confessional**

**Dakota: **Well...I didn't go to all the trouble in the beginning for nothing then, did I?

**Alec: **I figured it out! This will be great.

**Kathy: **As team captain...I honestly don't even feel in danger...it's going to be so great. I did agree to vote out the most useless person though.

**Teagan: **Bro.

**Em: **Eenie...meenie...minie...you?

**Annabelle:** Twerking my way downtown, twerking fast, faces pass and I'm hoodbound...

**Angel: **Swiggidy Swick ur bein a-

**Bakura: **I finally get a line.

**Michelle: **Bacon Bit...guide me!

* * *

"And welcome to the first ever Ball Room ceremony! Killer Kathys...there are many reasons that all of you should go home...here's the breakdown:

Kathy, you could have probably used some tactics and group maneuvers to get the win!

Dakota...well...you were possibly the most useful today.

Alec, you sunk first.

Em, you sunk fast too!

Annabelle, you went down, but you took an enemy team member with you!

Bakura, you put in a decent effort dude!

Michelle, you took two down, then you took yourself down! Ouch!

Angel, you...got burned literally.

Teagan, you were one of the last to go down, but you didn't do much!

Now...you have all voted...and I am going to read the votes...after commercial break!" Chris shouted, causing all of the contestants on the Killer Kathys to roll their eyes.

* * *

**Okay guys...so here is the moment of truth. Nine members, and only eight will remain after this elimination. Who will stay? Who will leave? Find out in the elimination chapter!**


	2. Elimination One: Beware of the Clunge

"And we are back! With me are the Killer Kathys, and they are all standing around in the ballroom, waiting to see which of them will be eliminated. Before me, there are nine keys. One of those keys unlocks the door in the corner of the room. I will give each of you a key, and give the eliminated contestant the bad key. I will call you and you will go to the door and try to unlock it. If the door doesn't open, you're going to be safe." Chris instructed, looking out into the group of teens.

"Oh god...this is really nerve wracking." Kathy whispered to Dakota. She smoothed her little black dress down and looked around at her team, noting all of their expressions.

"You're fine." Dakota whispered. Alec looked over at him and started laughing. Dakota quickly turned his head to Alec. He tilted his head and his long blond layered wig flopped around on his head. His crown stuck tightly to his head. He brought a long, white gloved hand up to his face and smiled at Alec, before turning back towards Chris and smoothing out his long pink and red gown, with a blue jewel in the middle.

"Meow." Michelle whispered quietly into Alec's ear. Alec shivered, and turned around to notice Michelle in a bright orange strapless dress. He smiled at her and wiggled an eyebrow.

"Not in your wildest dreams buddy." Michelle told him, holding her pig up to Alec's face.

"Burn baby burn." Annabelle said quietly from the corner of her mouth, gaining a fit of giggles from Em. Em and Annabelle looked strangely similar, both wearing Black Tuxes.

"Why am I even here." Bakura said to himself, looking down at his red tuxedo.

* * *

"Alright then...when I call your name, come and get your key. First up...I'm going to say Michelle, Annabelle, and Bakura!" Chris announced, holding out three Keys as Michelle and Annabelle skipped up to the host. Michelle went to unlock the door and as expected, nothing. Annabelle went next, and Bakura followed.

"Obviously none of you unlocked the door...anyways. There are six of you remaining, and only THREE of you didn't receive votes!" Chris announced. Kathy and Dakota exchanged a look, and Chris began smirking.

"Next up...Teagan and Em!" Chris announced, watching relief fill Em's face as she walked up and took her key gratefully. Teagan walked smoothly towards the podium Chris was at and took his key.

" The rest of you all got votes! People with only one vote...Angel! " Chris shouted, watching Dakota tense up.

"Now...with only one vote...Kathy! You are safe." Chris smiled, handing Kathy her key. Kathy signed in relief and walked away from Dakota, giving him a sad look.

"Now...Dakota and Alec...one of you will be going home...and that person is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

...

.

...Well...find out?" Chris told the two, handing them each a key. Dakota exchanged a nervous look with Alec, who just smirked at Dakota. Dakota pranced up to the door in his high heels, and stopped to take a breath before he pushed the key into the door.

"Please baby jesus. Please." Dakota whispered, turning his key in the lock. With a few angry clicking noises, Dakota pulled his key out of the door, smiling in victory. He turned on his left foot away from the door, his dress puffing up and spinning around him. He strut his way over to the others, and with a flip of his wrist, waved goodbye to Alec.

"Alec...it's time for the walk of shame for you." Chris told the boy, who glared at Dakota and walked to the door. He put the key in the door and it turned seamlessly. The door opened a crack and suddenly a tentacle burst forth from the room. It wrapped around Alec, and with a scream, he was gone. The door slowly closed its self, leaving behind nothing of Alec.

"What." Angel questioned, staring at the now once again locked door.

"I...I'm not quite sure." Bakura answered, staring at the door himself.

"Oink." Michelle whispered to her Pig, giving him an Eskimo kiss and rocking him to sleep.

"Well! You saw it here! What is the mysterious monster that just eliminated Alec? Will we ever find out? You will find the answer is pretty Clungey! Will Dakota get away with his scheming ways? Will Emily ever stop loving avocados? Find out Next time, or not...on Total...DRAMA...STUCK!" Chris shouted, watching the camera as it flew away from him and faded to black.


	3. Episode 2: Smash or Crash

"Last time on Total Drama Stuck! We met all twenty of our new contestants, and two of them were taken off the site immediately after they got to the mansion, one for being a victim, and the other for being an avocado enthusiast! Next, the teams had to fight it out in a giant water rumble, where Dakota showed what side he was playing for, which would be his own! In a generally expected turn of events, the Killer Kathy's lost the first challenge, and had to go to elimination ceremony, where Dakota's evil scheme worked, and Alec was sent packing and disappeared into the mysterious room! Will Dakota be revealed for who he really is? Is he the ONLY person who is in it to win it and willing to do whatever it takes? Why isn't Bacon Bit considered an actual contestant? Find out in this episode of Total Drama Stuck!" Chris announced in his usual hostly tone, smiling at the camera as flashbacks from the last episode ran across the screen from word to word. The final picture was of Dakota waving goodbye to Alec, smiling at him menacingly as the show cut to the theme song.

* * *

"So...what exactly is my job description here?" A girl with long wavy strawberry blond hair asked Chris, who just looked at her blankly.

"You're an intern, Julie...you do what I say...you say what I tell you to the contestants...and we're all good! You will get paid at the end of the show, and you get to torture everybody else just like I do!" Chris explained, rolling his eyes and talking with his hands. Julie nodded, and smiled.

"I really enjoy the sound of that last part...anything need to be done?" Julie asked, smirking at Chris.

"Actually, I need you to go to the basement of the mansion and make sure the machine for the challenge is running properly." Chris told his new intern. She smiled at him and looked with glee as he held out a ring of keys. She took it happily and skipped off towards the back of the mansion, where she would find the stairs leading down to the basement.

* * *

"What time is it." Kathy moaned, looking around the room she was sitting in. She saw Jason's sleeping figure, and upon looking around the room a bit more, she didn't see anybody else. It took her a few minutes, but after inspecting further, she found Michelle, Dakota, and Bacon bit all laying on the floor sound asleep. Bacon bit was in the middle, kicking his legs around and snorting in his sleep.

"That's...kind of cute." Kathy cooed, looking at the small teacup pig closely.

"What you say about my pig." Michelle whispered, suddenly right behind Kathy.

With a shriek, Kathy fell back onto her bed. Dakota, Jason, and Bacon bit all woke up immediately. Mary came running into the doorway and looked at the scene.

"Is everybody okay I thought I heard somebody being stabbed!" Mary asked, looking around wide eyed at everybody.

"I'm fine! I just got scared." Kathy told Mary, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh...well scare on then, Michelle-sempai." Mary said, skipping out of the room with her toothbrush swinging by her side.

"Did you just wake everybody in the house up." Jason asked, looking at Kathy with slightly closed eyes.

"Yes. She did." Matt said grimly, walking by the door of their room, followed by Leona, Mike, Olivia, and Melissa

"Why are you guys look so dead?" Dakota asked, peaking his head out the door at the others.

"Anime. All night. We had the wi-fi password and we just watched anime on netflix. We got about two hours of sleep." Matt told the short boy. Dakota nodded and smiled at them.

"Good luck in the challenge." Dakota said sarcastically, gaining a glare from Leona. He walked back into his room with a smile, and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"It's breakfast time maggots!" Chef screamed from the kitchen of the estate, causing Olivia to cringe as she walked down the stairs. In fact, she cringed while taking a step, and this caused her to lose her balance and fall down the stairs.

"I'm alright!" Olivia said to nobody in particular, standing up woozily and walking her way towards the kitchen.

Annabelle walked down the stairs silently, mouthing what looked like the word 'swag' over and over again. Behind her was Em, and the two moved around towards the kitchen without a word, in comfortable silence.

From the dining hall, Leona walked towards the stairs.

"Psst...Leona!" A whisper came. Leona looked around, and saw a hand waving her behind the stairs. With a shrug she went over to find Dakota hiding in the darkness the stair well created.

"I can tell you are just as competitive as me. That look you gave me a few minutes ago was all the evidence I needed." Dakota told the girl. She smirked and nodded.

"You would be correct. Your point though?" Leona asked, looking at the boy.

"We should put our powers together. If there is anybody you want gone on my team. Tell me and it's as good as done. However, I would expect the same." Dakota told the girl. She nodded, thinking over his proposal.

"I'll think about it." She told him, looking him dead in the eye.

"Don't take too long, you never know how long your stay will be around here." He whispered menacingly, before exiting the underside of the stairs and walking towards the kitchen to get his breakfast.

* * *

In the kitchen, plates were rattling as they hit the marble counter tops, and chef was humming an army tune as he flipped sausage on the grill.

"Wow...I don't remember there being actual food in the past seasons..." Angel whispered to Bakura, who snickered.

"What did you say lil' girl?!" Chef shouted, flinging a spatula towards Angel. She ducked and the spatula flew into the wall, sticking out of it like a knife.

"I asked you why you suddenly got better at cooking." Angel said, more loudly. Chef turned around, a vein popping out of his neck. Angel shivered and looked at the chef. After a few seconds, Chef softened, and smiled at the girl.

"You got guts. I like guts." Chef spoke softly, returning to his cooking. Angel smiled and walked away with her food, Bakura following behind her.

"Girl, You're brave." Bakura told Angel before walking into the dining hall.

* * *

Sitting in the dining hall, all of the contestants were caught up in their own conversations. The volume was high in the room, and everybody practically had to scream to be heard.

"This is actually like high school." Matt whispered to Mary, who giggled at his comment. The two had formed a recent friendship in the past two days, and they seemed to fit well together.

"Pretty much. Let's stick together today in the challenge, alright?" Mary told Matt. He nodded, and the two went back to eating.

At the other side of the table, Melissa, Olivia, Mike, and Leona all sat with their laptops in front of them, eating off to the side of their large, brightly lit screens. Flashes went off on Melissa's screen and lit her face, and she giggled at what was happening in the show she was watching. Olivia blinked sleepily, and possibly still a bit confused from her fall earlier.

"Guys...should we share the wi-fi password that we won?" Olivia asked the group she was sitting around. They all scoffed, and shook their heads no.

"We won this fair and square...I say we make them earn it." Mike told Olivia, and Leona made a noise of approval.

* * *

Teagan and Jess exited the dining hall and walked up the stairs.

"I said no, Suzie!" Jess shouted, looking at Teagan with threatening eyes.

"Just a little!" Teagan begged, his eyebrows rolling at Jess.

"You're so creepy, stop it! Just because we are friends doesn't mean I won't hurt you!" Jess threatened once more, glaring at the boy.

"Woah, woah now, no need for violence missy." Teagan said, holding up his hands.

"Let me go shower now." Jess told him. He nodded, and she walked off, flipping him off before she shut the door to the bathroom.

"She totally wants me." Teagan said to himself.

* * *

"So...what exactly do pigs do all day?" Dan asked Michelle in the dining hall. Michelle shrugged, looking around.

"Where's bacon bit?" Michelle asked very loudly. Everybody began looking around, but the pig was nowhere to be found.

"Oh well." Michelle said, going back to eating her food.

"You aren't worried?" Dan asked, looking at Michelle with confusion.

"No...he's a big pig, he can handle himself." She told Dan casually.

* * *

"Agent B...your mission today is to just be a...normal pig I guess." A man with a large grey afro told Bacon Bit, who was sitting in a silvery room with shiny machines in the back.

The pig nodded, and walked on two feet back to a tube, where he was shot up into the dining room under the table. He crawled carefully towards Michelle's feet, and set himself down right beside her, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Hey I found Bacon Bit!" Dan called, lifting up the table cloth and looking at the sleeping pig.

"Aww...he's so cute that I almost don't want to eat him." Michelle chuckled, eating a piece of bacon and moaning sensually.

"That's probably his brother." Dakota murmured walking by the two. Bacon Bit woke up at this, and squeaked in terror.

"No calm down little guy...this is the other one I found who was trying to fight you in the wild." Michelle smirked, putting another piece of bacon into her mouth. The pig sighed, and sat himself back down under the table.

* * *

Everybody was starting to finish their breakfast, and Jess and Teagan were sitting around the ballroom. People began to filter out of the dining hall with all of their electronics and gadgets in hand, running up the stairs to place them in their rooms.

Eventually, everybody dropped down to the ballroom, having nothing to do but wait for the self obsessed host to.

"I'm surprised we didn't get some crazy early wake-up call." Em said truthfully, looking at the people around her.

"Yeah...in the past seasons Chris woke everybody up with cruel things like this..." Annabelle answered, without another thought she held an air horn up and set it off, causing multiple people on the Jewish Jason's to cover their ears in pain.

"Why does that bother you guys?...tired?" Kathy asked. Jason glared at his team.

"You guys really should have slept in...like obviously we need to be well rested to win." Jason told his team, trying to give his best scorning voice.

"Says the guy who shares a room with people from the enemy team." Leona shot back, watching Jason's expression change from one of seriousness to a new look of annoyance.

"Mary is there too! Anyways, they all went to bed early, so Mary and I are going to do well in the challenge today. How about you?" Jason asked, looking at a large sum of his team members.

"To be honest he has a point. We should have gone to bed earlier." Olivia agreed, looking around at her team. Mary smiled, avoiding the scolding altogether.

"Okay...yeah probably right." Mike finalized, looking around at the rest of his team.

Kathy, who was listening to the entire team talk, smiled towards her team.

"We have way better chemistry guys. I mean we all like each other, right?" Kathy asked, smiling at her team.

Dakota looked around, and scoffed. He suddenly caught himself, and put on a smile for his team.

"Yeah! We got this." He chimed, looking around towards Angel and Annabelle happily.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Dakota-** Do you even know how hard pretending to be really nice all the time is? I can't even give dirty looks without them catching on!

**Bakura-** Anyways as I was saying last episode, I'm actually -suddenly static was all that could be heard- years old.

**Leona-** For the challenge today...I'm totally gonna try to get whoever sucks eliminated.

**Jason-** When I am trying to lead, you let me lead. Or else.

* * *

The teams were split up, with one team talking happily on one side, while Jason's team still seemed to have awkward silence. Dan and Michelle were in the middle, playing with Bacon Bit and ignoring their teams altogether.

Suddenly a smoke ball went off, and the colors of the smoke began to change in a rainbow spectrum of colors. The room filled with smoke and every contestant covered their eyes, trying to keep the smoke out. Once the smoke cleared, they all saw Chris standing at the top of the stairs, smiling down at them.

"Hello contestants! How was your sleep the last two nights?" Chris smirked, looking at Jason's team specifically.

"Did you...stay up a little late?" Chris asked, his grin cracking at the team.

"Well! We'll see how that will play out in the challenge today. Now...if you will all follow me, We are going to the basement today!" Chris announced, walking down the stairs and turning to his left. He walked through the dining room, and a few insignificant hallways before he was at a door with rusty hinges. The contestants looked at the door in fear, and were slightly worried until Chris opened the door, to show a well lighted stair case that led down.

"Now...before you go in...you're going to need to know the challenge, because the basement of the house is what I like to call the Virtual Reality room! We just got it running this morning, thanks to the help of one of our new interns! She's already in there, she will help you set up. Now today's challenge...you better put your fighting skills to the test! You are going to go into the virtual reality, and be turned into a fighter who is most like you. What game better to test you all? Super smash brothers! Yes, that's right, the stupid party game that you have all probably played at least a hundred times." Chris said, smiling at the contestants. Several of them cheered and laughed.

"I've never played that game..." Em said quietly, looking around. Matt looked at her in shock.

"I thought everybody has played that game!" Matt shouted.

"Not me apparently." Em confirmed, rubbing the back of her neck in worry.

"Well...that's okay. You won't exactly need to know the game, you'll just need to be able to fight as the person you are transformed into!" Chris explained, gaining nods from the contestants.

"Now how exactly is this possible, this technology doesn't even exist yet." Leona told Chris, looking at him suspiciously.

"Not the time for questions." Chris commanded, glaring at Leona.

"Anyways...you will each need to pair up with somebody from your team. Since there are nine of you on one team and eight on the other, Your team will need to have one group of three, Jason." Chris told the contestants. They soon began looking around, searching for a partner.

"Angel and Me will do it." Bakura told Chris. Angel smiled, and the two walked down the stairs into the large room.

"Kathy!" Michelle shouted. Kathy looked at Dakota, giving him a quick 'I'm Sorry' before walking down the stairs with Michelle.

Pretty soon, Dakota and Teagan walked down the stairs, followed by Dan and Jason. Mary and Matt had paired up because they had made agreements earlier to stick together, and Melissa, Mike, and Olivia all went together as the pair of three.

"Jess! Team?" Leona asked calmly. Jess nodded, and the two walked towards the basement.

"Well, looks like it's just us. I'm okay with this though." Annabelle told Em. Em smiled at her, and the two took their walk down the stairs. The two entered the room and saw a large, futuristic device in the center. It had cables running everywhere, and each cable led to a chair. Everybody was strapped into a chair, and the two looked at the empty chairs that were remaining. They walked over to them and sat down. Suddenly, the new intern hopped over to them.

"Hello and welcome! Please keep your hands and feet inside this chair at all times, as you don't want to be generated in cyber space missing a limb, do you? Alrighty! You girls enjoy your stay, and good luck today! Don't get hit too hard." Julie quickly shot off, putting a strange helmet on each girl and flipping two switches. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Where are we..." Matt asked, looking around into white space. Something was different about Matt however, his looks had changed. Instead of his usual...more human appearance, he looked like the pokemon Lucario.

"I'm not really sure...the virtual reality works though...it's incredible." Leona answered. She was Princess Zelda now, but her voice was still clearly Leona.

"Yes it is!" Dakota squeaked, spinning around and watching his pink dress fly into the air. He felt around at his long blond hair and jumped up and down. When he jumped however, he began floating for a few seconds.

"All I have to say is...gotta go fast." Dan cheered, sprinting around the group at the speed of light.

Jason and Jess looked at each other for a few seconds, finally high fiving.

"We are the same person...this is great." Jess cackled, looking much like the Wii Fit Trainer, who Jason looked like as well.

"We can do bends and stuff, and you can't." Jason cheered, practicing yoga positions.

"Looks like I'm Roy." Bakura stated, pulling out a golden sword and flailing it around.

"And I'm Ike." Melissa smirked, swishing her cape around behind her.

"Who...am I?" Em asked, looking at her little boy sized hands.

"You're Ness...he has like psychic powers and stuff." Annabelle answered, flying around with her angel wings.

"I didn't know I could be a villager from Animal Crossing!" Michelle laughed, throwing around small green leaf shaped objects in the air. One turned into a bowling ball, and the other turned into a potted plant.

"I am ambiguous." The kirbified Mary laughed, sucking in air.

Suddenly, all the boys snapped their heads toward Kathy, and stared at her with open mouths.

"I swear...is this actually a thing every single challenge day." Kathy groaned, looking down at her skin tight body suit. She glared at the guys, and all of them looked away in fear.

"I will destroy all of you one by one. Pigs." She murmured, walking towards Michelle.

"you can't destroy me, yo, I'm two dimensional." Teagan, who was now a black and white looking man said.

"I'm made of metal. Good luck." Mike smirked. He was meta knight, and his metal armor was shining brightly.

"Well...I'm still gonna beat you up." Kathy warned, glaring at him.

"Guys look what I can do!" Olivia shouted. With a little concentration, a large lightning bolt form the sky rained down to exactly where Olivia was. With a poof, smoke shot out around her, and she was left unharmed, for once.

"Well then pikachu." Angel said, fixing her cartoonized green hat on her head. She pulled out her sword and shield and held them loosely, feeling rather bored.

"Now...where is Chris to help us get this challenge going? Why did we need partners?" Mike asked, looking around the large white space.

"Hey hey! Patience!" Chris's voice shot from the sky, filling the large white void quite well.

"Get on with it!" Mary shouted at the sky.

"Alright! Okay so...with your partner...you will be facing a pair or trio from the opposite team. You will each go one at a time, and the challenge will work tournament style. You have two lives per match, you lose the match. If you win, you will move up in the tournament. This will continue until there is only one team left standing, or there is only one team left in the competition." Chris explained. The contestants nodded.

"When are we starting?" Jason asked, looking around trying to find the host.

"Now." Chris said. Suddenly, Dan, Jason, Annabelle, and Em all disappeared. Suddenly a large screen popped up in the white space, and the contestants saw the four drop in the ruins of a large temple. They all began to watch in awe.

* * *

"Jason...we totally got this remember when we used to play this game all the time?" Dan asked.

"Of course I do. I'm just gonna ~*~*~*~*Split*~*~*~* my way to victory." Jason chirped. Suddenly a ding went off, and Annabelle and Em began moving around.

"What am I doing here exactly?!" Em asked Annabelle, jumping off a platform and landing on a large strip of stone that led straight to Jason.

"Just do what your gut is telling you to do!" Annabelle answered, flying straight for Dan and shooting an arrow at him. With lightning reflexes, Dan turned into a blue ball and flew past the arrow, planting himself right in Annabelle's side.

"Ow! This actually hurts!" Annabelle shouted, looking around for Chris.

"I never said it was going to be fun." Chris smirked, looking at the fight on a tv screen in the basement.

"Alright blue boy, you may be fast...but are you...this fast?" Annabelle shouted, putting her blades together and spinning them at mach speeds. Every spin hit Dan, and he was caught in between the blades.

"Oh no you did NOT do that girl." Jason shouted towards Annabelle, with a quick split, he kicked Em towards Annabelle, and with an even faster dash, he planted himself right between the two. Within seconds, Jason started doing Zumba, and chacha'd his way right into the sides of Annabelle and Em. Annabelle was sent flying to the other side of the level, while Em wasn't as lucky and flew towards the edge.

She began falling, and suddenly as if an instinct, Em shot out a ball of electricity and hit herself in the bottom with it, and was sent propelling straight into Jason. With a shock, Jason flew over towards Annabelle.

"Gotta go fast!" Dan yelled, turning into a ball and flying at Em. Before she had time to react, Dan was already at her, and he punched her straight in the forehead. The force of the blow sent Em flailing into the abyss of the level, and she caused an explosion on the side.

Suddenly, Em found herself at the top of the level again, looking around.

"Oh right...two lives. I have one left!" Em thought nervously.

Without another second, another explosion was heard, and Jason spawned at the top of the level as well.

"Dan! Get the pixie." Jason squealed, pointing a finger at Annabelle. With an organized jump, Dan and Jason ended up running at Annabelle at the exact same speed.

"Well...it was a fun life." Annabelle murmured before both Dan and Jason hit her at the same time. She flew off the level at record speeds, and regrouped with Em at the top of the level.

"Alright...we need to like...work together like them. Dan still has two lives left. We need to get rid of him first." Annabelle said quietly. Em nodded, and suddenly from the air fell a small red and white ball.

"Perfect." Annabelle smiled. She grabbed it and threw it hard. It hit Dan in the face, and when it landed, a snorlax flew out.

"YES." Annabelle shouted, watching as Dan was smothered by the Snorlax. When it came back down, Dan was still in the air from it going up, and it smashed him into the ground. The impact caused Dan to fly to the left, and he flew off the map without a scream.

"Okay...that was surprisingly easy." Annabelle smirked, watching as Jason ran up towards them.

"All he can do is dance...just light him on fire!" Annabelle shouted, watching as em shot out a fire shaped bolt from her mouth. The bolt caught Jason, and he fell back slightly, fire covering his body.

"Girl...you might have just burned me...but now I'm gonna burn ALL of your calories off." Jason shrieked, grabbing a hula hoop out of seemingly nowhere and throwing it straight at Em. It hit Em and she flew to the right of the Map. She landed and took a few seconds, but she found her footing and stood up. With a look of pure concentration, green light shot from Em's forehead, and went straight towards Jason. Before it exploded, Jason threw his midsection outwards, and somehow contorted his body around the massive green explosion.

"PK FLUSHED YOU GIRL." Jason called before hopping daintily towards Em. With a rather large hop, Jason found himself right at the girl's feet, and did a high kick, grabbing his foot and placing it by his head while he watched Em sail off into the distance.

"You were just my daily stretching routine!" Jason yelled. Em giggled, not really minding that she was blasting off faster than team rocket, before she eventually hit the edge of the level and turned into dust.

"One down!" Dan yelled, looking around for Jason as Annabelle rushed at him.

"Yeah...one down!" Annabelle smirked, hitting Dan with her sword. He grunted and fell back. Without a second thought he retreated into a small blue coil, and continued to spin around until smoke started coming out of the ground behind him. Annabelle looked rather confused, then realized what was going on.

"Gotta. go. fast." Dan spoke, emphasizing each word, before suddenly blasting off toward the girl turned angel. He struck her feet and she fell, hitting the ground hard. With no time to react, She was hit again by Dan. He was spinning around the small strip of land repeatedly.

With a quick thought, Annabelle sprang up and started flapping her wings, rising above Dan, who finally stopped spinning. Now recovered, Annabelle pulled back her bow string in the air and shot at Dan. With a piercing blow Dan shot back and hit a pillar of the temple. It crumbled as his back sank against the ancient stone. Dazed, Dan looked around. He suddenly realized Annabelle was missing. He got up and looked around, confused at the angel girls whereabouts. Suddenly, a sword slashed through him, and he flew off the level, exploding into a rainbow of colors.

"Yes!" Annabelle shouted in victory. She looked around for her last foe, but just as she realized he was nowhere in sight, she heard a whisper.

"I call this move the spicy split." Jason whispered seductively before doing a split. His feet were set on fire, and his left foot hit Annabelle straight in the back. She was sent flying off the side of the ruins, exploding into shards just as Dan had seconds before.

"And that's a win for Dan and Jason!" Chris's voice shot out from the air. Suddenly Jason was covered in light, and he was transported back to the area with everybody else. He saw Dan, but not Annabelle and Em.

"Where are the others?" Jason asked, looking at the cast.

"They got kicked out of virtual reality! They are watching from the basement now." Chris chirped, looking at the two girls standing behind him, rather unhappy.

"I thought I had him..." Annabelle murmured, looking around, clearly upset she was no longer a perky angel.

"...I had no clue what I was doing..." Em admitted, sitting awkwardly in the chair she had just been kicked out of.

* * *

**Em- **That was probably one of the most painful, and embarrassing situations ever.

**Annabelle- **That was so swaggie. I hope every challenge is like that one.

* * *

"Next battle...Dakota and Teagan...you are going to take on Matt and Mary!" Chris announced. Dakota smirked, and glared at Mary.

"This one will be payback for the first challenge." Dakota smiled sweetly, but his voice had a much more threatening tone to it.

"No hard feelings though...right?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nope...none at all." Dakota responded, flipping his hair as he disappeared in a bright white glow. Mary, Matt, and Teagan all slowly followed after. Just before he left, Teagan winked at Jess.

"So...you and Teagan?" Michelle whispered, grinning at the curly haired blond girl.

"NO. STOP." Jess screamed, plugging her ears.

* * *

The four were dropped onto a long bridge, overlooking a sunset. Dakota smirked, and waited to drop down onto the level.

"Teagan...you ready?" Dakota shouted, looking at his black and white, pixelated team member.

"Always ready for this!" Teagan replied. During the last battle, the two discovered that they both had a love for Super Smash Brothers, and they were ready to go.

"Go!" Mary shouted, waiting for Matt to shoot a ball of dark energy towards Dakota. Dakota stood still, letting it get close to him. Just before the mass touched him, he pulled out a squirming little person with a mushroom on his head. The mushroom person absorbed the blow, and Dakota stood smirking at the two. He began his walk over to them.

"I got this!" Matt reassured Mary. He ran up to Dakota and threw a punch at him. Just like the last time, the Mushroom man came out, only this time Matt found himself taking the damage from his punch.

"He can't absorb this!" Mary shouted, jumping and puffing her way to Dakota from behind. When she landed, she sucked him in. He shouted angrily, and she smirked in victory.

"See? We got this." Mary smirked.

"Oh do you now?" Teagan shouted, just before pulling out a hammer and striking Matt with it. A number on the hammer popped up. It read Nine. With an electrical charge, Matt felt his entire body tremble, just before he was sent skyrocketing through the air into oblivion. He respawned shortly after, clearly shocked.

"Okay...we should rethink our strategy!" Matt shouted, just as Dakota was violently shot out of Mary's rather gaping mouth. He landed on the ground with a thud, and he stood back up, dusting off his dress as if he had only merely tripped.

"You're gonna regret that!" Dakota shouted, running towards Mary. She was prepared however, and hit him in the side of the head with a Hammer. Falling over once again, Dakota glared angrily at the small pink blob that was currently known as Mary.

"No. Here's the thing. You took me out last challenge. Now...it's your turn!" Dakota shouted, spinning around before thrusting his entire body in Mary's direction. Not knowing what to do, Mary just stood there as Dakota impacted with her. She felt her body get pushed to the left, as a massive explosion between their bodies sounded off. Dakota landed back smoothly, while Mary flew to the edge of the level and landed on the side with a sharp slapping noise.

"Ow! Okay I obviously see there is a grudge here." Mary whispered to herself, standing up and watching Matt.

Teagan was currently flipping small, black pieces of bacon at Matt, all of which hit him and caused him to pant in agony.

"Why does bacon even hurt?!" Matt questioned, before thrusting a psychicly charged fist at Teagan. The blow connected, and Teagan slid back on the ground, sparks coming up as he slid.

"Because It's a metaphor. It clogs your arteries and will slowly end your life. I will quickly end your life, so you can choose." Teagan explained simply. Matt nodded, and accepted his fate as Teagan once again hammered him into oblivion.

"Why is he so good at this thing..." Mary asked Dakota, who was now watching the exchange as well from the sidelines.

"Months and months of practice." Dakota answered simply. He then turned to Mary with a smirk. He ran at her, and she simply stepped to the side. Dakota plummeted off the level.

"Are you serious dude." Teagan asked himself. With a sigh, he ran over to Mary and began hitting her with various different objects. She took each hit, and finally Teagan pulled out the hammer. Unluckily for him, the number was one, and he felt himself get shocked by his own hammer. This gave Mary time to begin landing punches of her own. The two were so caught up in their punch fest, that neither of them noticed Dakota standing in the back, holding a turnip menacingly.

"Meet my little FRIEND!" Dakota screamed, chucking the turnip with full force. Mary opened her mouth to reply, but the turnip landed in her mouth instead, and it launched her off the level.

"Is this over yet." Dakota yawned, looking over at Mary who was respawning with her second and final life.

"It can be...I suppose." Mary answered, looking at the two. With a nonchalant shrug, Mary walked over to the ledge and looked over at the two once more.

"Screw it." She said, stepping off the cliff and losing her last life.

"Woot! We got the skills dude." Teagan said to Dakota. The two high fived, and white light covered them.

* * *

In the real world, Matt and Mary were forcefully thrown out of their chairs, landing on the ground in a heap. The two looked at each other uncomfortably, and stood up.

"So, outnumbered, you decide to give up?" Matt smirked, looking at Mary.

"Hey...I'm not going to deal with an angry gay kid." Mary replied, shrugging.

* * *

"Work it guys!" Kathy shouted, smiling at her two teammates who appeared back in the waiting area.

"That was actually pretty tame. I was expecting to get my hair messed up a little." Dakota smiled.

"Next fighters on the block! Leona and Jess against Angel and Bakura!" Chris shouted. The four disappeared, and literally three minutes later, Leona and Jess reappeared, high fiving.

"What even?!" Kathy shouted, staring at the large virtual screen that had the battle on it in disbelief.

"I am so confused." Dakota stated, his jaw wide at the screen. Angel and Bakura sat on the floor in the real world, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"I told you not to do it." Angel whispered, shaking her head.

"What!? I only said I was too old for this, then suddenly we were both flying through the air and the battle was over." Bakura countered, looking at the smiling host in contempt.

* * *

"Now! Olivia, Mike, and Melissa...you three are up Against Kathy and Michelle...and a little surprise." Chris smirked.

"Bring it!" Mike shouted as the five disappeared to begin their battle.

The five dropped into a large urban setting, and just as they were about to clash, Michelle noticed something in the distance.

"Bacon bit! You have a silly hat on!" Michelle giggled, looking at the pig. He had on a green hat with an L on the front. When Bacon Bit let out an oink at the joy of seeing his owner, a green fireball shot out of his mouth, and he smirked at it. The fireball bounced all the way to the end of the level, and fell off with a bounce.

"This is the surprise? Kawaii." Melissa giggled, looking at the cute little pig as it bounced its way towards the group.

"It's adorable!" Olivia smiled, petting the small pig as it walked by her. Suddenly the pig began squealing and bounced extremely high, shooting a flurry of fireballs at Olivia. The barrage stunned her completely, and she tripped over her own foot, falling off the level in the process.

"Oh it's not so cute anymore!" Melissa shouted, pulling out her sword and slashing at the pig. With an oink, Bacon Bit flew off the level, just as Olivia had before. They both respawned at the top.

"You hit my pig!" Michelle shouted, pulling out a potted plant from her pocket and throwing it at Melissa. It smashed over Melissa's head, and the two began fighting one another. Melissa with the sword she was holding, and Michelle with a bowling ball that she had found in her pocket. Kathy decided now was as good of a time as ever, and jumped over toward Mike. The two smiled at each other, and began their fight. Kathy had an electrical whip in hand, while Mike had his sword.

"Piggy! Love me!" Olivia shouted, running towards the pig and shooting electric at it. With an angry whimper, the pig began stampeding at Olivia, and rocketed himself at her. She jumped up and over the pig, watching as Bacon Bit sailed off the level. He oinked out something that sounded like "uh-oh" just as he crashed into the abyss.

"No Piggy!" Olivia frowned.

"Olivia, help over here? She's really good at this!" Melissa shouted, just as she was struck in the side with a bowling ball. Michelle smirked and continued to throw things at Melissa, eventually causing Melissa to fall off the level. Olivia ran over to the girl and called down a giant lightning bolt, which caught Michelle in the side, and she too fell off the level.

"Crap...Well...I'd love to draw this on Mike, but we are out numbered right now." Kathy mumbled, slashing her whip quickly across Mike's metal body. As he was basically one giant conductor, Mike was shocked, and forcefully thrown off the map.

"Now... three lives to three." Kathy smirked, watching Michelle drop back into the level, followed by Mike. Michelle ran after Olivia and began smacking her around, while Mike and Melissa all ganged up on the girl.

"No you don't!" Kathy shouted, grabbing Melissa with her whip. The two held awkward contact for a while, until Melissa looked up and whispered. "For the yaoi."

"Well...always...but...what?" Kathy asked in confusion, before Melissa slashed Kathy with her sword, shooting the girl off the level.

"Oh girl! What you got cooking?" Michelle shrieked rather fiercely before chucking a bowling ball that connected with Olivia. She was sent flying, and she disappeared from the level.

"I'm back!" Kathy smirked, landing next to Michelle.

"No you aren't." Mike smirked confidently, grabbing a pokeball off the ground. He threw it at Kathy, and from it popped a Latios.

"Oh shi-" Kathy managed to get out before she was skewered by the flying pokemon. She flew off the level, poofing into the air.

"Well...this is hella awkward." Michelle smiled.

Suddenly, a glowing blue and purple ball flew from the top of the map and began to fly over the contestants heads. Melissa immediately jumped for it and slashed it twice, groaning as it flew away from her third touch. Mike landed a hit as well to no avail. Suddenly the ball landed right above Michelle. The two dove for the ball, just as Michelle threw a plant at it. It opened, and Michelle was engulfed with fire. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow, and a house fell from the sky and landed straight on Mike and Melissa. A small raccoon popped out from the house, and looked at the two who were trapped under the house.

"Do you have the money to pay for this?" He asked them calmly. They both shook their heads no.

"Then you will DIE HERE." The raccoon laughed maniacally. His eyes began to glow red and he walked back inside of the house. It lifted off the ground, and Mike and Melissa shot out, flying off the level.

* * *

"Did she just drop a house on us..." Mike asked, his eyes wide.

"Seems like it...anyways...back to anime." Melissa yawned, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She opened her browser and went back to her normal habitat.

"I want the pig to like me." Olivia whispered, glaring at the pig who was laying down on the other side of the room now.

* * *

"Alright! There are four pairs left...you will each fight a pair from the other team...if only one team is left after the fights...then your team wins immunity...if there is still one pair from each team in after wards, a final battle will occur for the immunity...So Michelle and Kathy, you will be against Jess and Leona. Dakota and Teagan, you are taking on Dan and Jason." Chris explained, watching the eight beam up in white light.

* * *

"Final destination! No items...only us...I like this." Dakota smirked, daintily dropping to the ground. Teagan landed next to him, and they began a stare down with Jason and Dan on the other side of the level.

"Aw man, I like those two, I don't wanna hurt them." Teagan groaned, looking at the enemy team.

"Me too...but all is fair in competition." Dakota smirked, plucking a turnip out of the ground and smacking it in his other hand.

"The splits!" Jason screamed, leaping through the air and landing in a split next to Dakota. His feet once again lit on fire and Dakota was pushed back. He tumbled off the level and hung onto the ledge. He thrust himself back up, and pushed upwards with an umbrella he had seemingly pulled from hammer space. He floated gently along the breeze, gliding over to Dan and promptly smacking him in the face with a gloved hand. Dan slid, and ran at Dakota,turning into a ball and slamming into Dakota's hip. Dakota flew back and landed near the side of the large platform the four were standing on, and he stood up quickly, grimacing in anger.

Teagan ran at Jason at that moment and began to smack him around with his frying pan of bacon. Jason flinched everywhere, until eventually stretching around the Bacon to land a solid punch into Teagan's large nose. Jason then pulled a hula hoop out and began to use it as a weapon, smashing Teagan over the head with it several times. Teagan then pulled out an air pump and shot out a burst of air, which for some reason was rather solid and hit Jason in the stomach. Both boys flew backwards, sliding off the level and crashing. Dan then jumped up and landed on Dakota, kicking him into the ground. With another quick transition, Dan was in a small blue ball once more and he was running Dakota over. Dakota, who had taken the most damage so far, finally had enough and flew off the level.

"We don't got no time for this!" Jason shouted as he landed back on the level. He waited for Dakota to come back down, and began to kick him in the side multiple times. Dakota took each hit hard, and fell backwards.

"I swear to god Jason. You don't wanna do this." Dakota warned, standing up and throwing his hip at Jason. An explosion went off as Dakota landed safely and Jason was thrown backwards by the hip check.

"Girl, I do want to do this though." Jason countered, throwing his hula hoop at Dakota. The hoop smashed into Dakota's chest, sending him flying back. He grabbed for the edge of the level, but it was too far away, and he used his umbrella in a last ditch effort. He plummeted down slowly.

"You're going to pa-" He was cut off as the level engulfed him. Jason looked over to see Dan go flying off the level into shards of color.

"Well...we're halfway there." Teagan smirked, running towards Jason with his hammer.

* * *

On the other side, the battle had already commenced. Kathy and Michelle were doing well, smacking both Leona and Jess off the level once.

Michelle had settled upon a leather whip, and now had on a leather cap to go with it. She ran around slashing at the fitness trainer version of Jess with her whip.

"Jess, I'm coming!" Leona shouted, teleporting over to the two and causing a huge explosion to engulf Michelle. With a boom, Michelle went flying, and hit the very top of the level. Suddenly all the eliminated contestants saw Michelle smack the front of the screen. She licked it casually, then fell off of it. She then felt herself drop back into the level, and once again went for Jess.

"Michelle we are friends though!" Jess shouted, watching Kathy and Michelle close in on her and Leona.

"Nobody comes between me and my smash." Michelle whispered, using her whip on Jess one last time. Jess went flying, and crashed into the void.

"Well...I'm not going to give up." Leona decided, holding out a palm and sending a fiery ball towards Kathy. With a flick of her finger, the ball enlarged and exploded, shooting Kathy off the level.

"Holy crap!" Kathy screamed when she regenerated, looking at the two girls staring each other down.

"Well girls...here goes nothing!" Leona shouted, running at them and spinning around, causing a diamond to encase her and blast Michelle and Kathy around the area, away from Leona. Leona stood and ran at Kathy, who was now separated from Michelle and began hitting her with open handed strikes, before encasing her self in a green and yellow light. Kathy punched at her, but her hand went through the light. When she retracted it, Leona was now completely covered in gray, and was no longer wearing a dress. Leona ran around quickly, landing several punches on Kathy. She finally pulled out a chain whip and hit Kathy across the ribs with it, blasting her off the level.

Michelle jumped in then, throwing a bowling ball at Leona, followed by several bowling pins. Leona flew backwards and hit the ground, where Michelle then began to bash potted plants over Leona while she was on the ground. Leona rolled over and kicked around her, causing Michelle to fall over. While Michelle was down Leona turned back into Zelda and began hitting Michelle with small fire explosions.

Tired of the fire, Michelle searched around in her pockets until she felt something long and rubbery. Pulling it out of her pocket, she realized it was a watering can. Grinning she began throwing water at the fire to douse it. Leona, realizing Michelle wouldn't get hit with the fire anymore, began running at her.

"Uh...well...why not." Michelle wondered out loud, looking at the watering can and throwing it at Leona. The watering can smashed into Leona, and sent Leona flying.

"How did a watering can do that?!" Leona shouted, clearly very angry as she plummeted to the bottom of the level and blew up.

* * *

"Yeah!" Kathy shouted, high fiving Michelle. Shortly after, the girls saw Jason and Dan appear as well, smirking.

"So...Dakota and Teagan went down?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah...Jason went down but I took Teagan out and then they were done." Dan explained. Michelle nodded, and the four looked at each other.

"Well...I guess this means we are fighting?" Kathy questioned, looking around for Chris.

"Yup! It means you are fighting." Chris confirmed as they were all teleported to the final showdown.

* * *

**Leona- **I'm really angry right now actually. I should have won that. I hate not winning, like I literally always win. I like Michelle, but she is gonna get it at some point.

**Dakota- **You know...If my team loses I can always throw tall dark and scary under the bus...

**Mary- **When Dakota flew back into reality, he kept glaring at me. We share a room, I am really scared right now. Is he going to like eat me or something?

* * *

The battle started and Michelle launched right off, striking Dan hard. Kathy went for Dan as well, jumping behind him and slashing him with the whip. Between the two girls, Dan didn't have time to move, and was eventually launched off the level because Jason couldn't get to him in time.

"Crap!" Jason groaned as he slid towards Kathy, kicking her feet out from under her and then kicking her up into the air. He punched Michelle away from him and began to juggle Kathy in the air, watching her go farther and farther up each time he hit her.

"One more hit..." Jason whispered, striking Kathy one last time as she flew up into the air and slapped the invisible barrier at the top of the level.

"That was mean!" Michelle whispered. Jason looked around but couldn't find her. Suddenly he looked down to find Michelle under him, winding something up threateningly. Before he could jump away, He was stuck in the ground from the waist down, unable to move. Michelle then began to beat him with a bowling ball, and when he finally was able to move, she wound up the ball one last time and struck him with it, sending him to the same fate that he had just imposed on Kathy.

Dan and Kathy then dropped back into the level at the same time and began fighting each other, taking equal blows before separating. With a quick charge, Dan blasted at Kathy in his blue ball, but she struck him with her whip while he was at her feet, and he was sent flying into the oblivion.

"Yes! Only Jason! Looks like we won't have a repeat of the last challenge!" Kathy smirked, walking over to Michelle and looking menacingly at Jason.

"Oh shitballs." Jason said under his breath, walking over to the two calmly.

"You know...I'll just stand here. Finish me." He said in defeat. The two girls looked at him and nodded, winding up punches to send at him.

"and by just stand here I meant I'm gonna...DANCE." Jason screamed, as he began to pump his fists and kick his legs in a flurry of blows, catching Kathy and Michelle off guard. He hit both of them and sent them off the level, defeating Kathy and leaving Michelle on equal ground as him.

"Bring it Michelle!" Jason shouted, tiptoeing his way over to the girl with spherical hands. Michelle grinned at him sweetly, before pulling out a bazooka from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?!" Jason asked, looking at her in fear.

"The fourth of July event." She said simply, firing a rocket at Jason.

"Oh SHI-" Jason screamed as he slapped the edge of the level and was defeated.

* * *

"You got got." Kathy whispered to Jason with a smirk as Michelle and Kathy were calmly brought out of virtual reality, as opposed to everybody else being physically thrown out of their seats. Julie the intern smirked at the two victorious girls.

"With that, the Killer Kathy's win their first challenge! Jewish Jason's...I'm going to give you all time to regroup, then you are going to decide who is going home! Meet me in the ballroom at Eight sharp! Also, the wi-fi password has been reset, and all of the Killer Kathy's have had their electronics set up with the new password." Chris smirked, earning a glare from Melissa, who was suddenly kicked from her web browser app.

"We'll share it with you guys...don't worry." Kathy smiled, gaining several cheers from the losing team.

"Good...more yaoi for me." She smirked.

"Well...you are dismissed for today teams! See you at the elimination tonight! Julie, here are the keys, lock this room up when everybody leaves!" Chris instructed, handing Julie his key to the basement. She nodded, and waited for everybody to clear out of the basement.

* * *

"Team meeting." Jason shouted, walking through the hallways and knocking on every bedroom door. His team eventually all gathered around in the ballroom to talk.

"We suck as a team guys. If we want to win in the future y'all need to not stay up so late, and actually act like the competition part is important to you." Jason scolded, looking around.

"But you room with people from the other team, how does that help?" Leona countered, looking at Jason.

"How did I do in the challenge? I'm not yelling at You and Jess either, I'm talking about the people who lost in the first round. I think we could have easily won that challenge, but we didn't." Jason shot, looking at Leona.

"To be fair I am in Jason's room too. I got a lot of sleep but Dakota was just really terrifying.

"Ah yeah, so terrifying that you walked off the ledge willingly?" Leona asked, a muscle in her neck twitching.

"Pretty much." Mary shrugged.

"Hey...where's my DS? I just had it in my hand..." Mike asked, looking around for his game device. Leona smirked, and shoved the device into her back pocket.

"No clue." Leona said, looking around.

"Alright...I guess like this is a team break...just try harder next time guys. We can't do this whole losing thing." Jason told his team, walking up the stairs.

* * *

**Leona- **When I get really angry...which is pretty much just when I lose things, I do many things to calm down...one of those things is pick pocket people and take their stuff. I always put it back though cause I don't wanna like keep other people's things. I have enough stuff. But...I do have to decide who to vote though because in the end one of us is leaving, and I'd rather it be somebody who did poorly.

**Mary-** I'm not afraid of many people. Dakota isn't one of those many people though. I'm afraid he's going to shave my head in my sleep.

**Dakota-** (somebody from the crew is talking to Dakota in the confessional, they are unheard.) What do you mean I can't shave her head in her sleep? That's not physical violence! NO THIS IS MY SHAVER! Give it back!

* * *

"Who will be the second person voted out of Total Drama Stuck? Find out...after this commercial break!" Chris shouted as the screen went to black.

* * *

**So I really thought I'd love this chapter but I ended up hating it and then I got really busy and it just was a spiral downward into laziness. But last night I suddenly got a fire under me and I finished it! Again voting would be great y'all. If you would like to leave a review I'd love to hear from you!**


	4. Elimination Two: The Team's NOT Alright

"And We're back!" Chris shouted, smirking as the camera focused on his face.

"Now...losers! You are here because you did really well in the first challenge, and then let that go to your head and decided to play a little game of stay up all night and not be ready for the next challenge!" Chris yelled, smirking at the annoyed looks he was getting from the contestants.

"Do any of you have any clue as to why you lost today?" Chris asked, looking around at the nine.

"We didn't try hard enough." Jason simply stated. He was wearing white and black striped leggings and a blazer.

"We don't like each other." Mary added, looking around. Her black lipstick matched her little black dress perfectly.

"You can say that again." Matt whispered to Mary. The two laughed, looking at each other for a bit. Matt just had on some nice jeans and a button up shirt. He wasn't much for dressing up.

"All of these are correct! So, since you are here at elimination, I have the need to tell you all how I felt of your performance today, just to shoot your self confidence a little." Chris told the nine teens, smirking at Leona's scowl. Leona was just wearing a tee shirt and jeans.

"First off! Leona! You aren't dressed up! Also you were scary in the challenge, dudette." Chris finished, pointing at the scowling girl.

"Thanks? Also, I'd prefer not to have to wear dresses and skirts if I don't have to." Leona stated, looking at the host.

"Alrighty then! Next, Mike and Melissa! Since you two got offed at the exact same time, I have this to say. Melissa, you did well, and fought hard. Mike, you fought pretty hard too...but maybe making Kathy angry earlier came to bite you in the beginning of the match when she hit you with everything she had." Chris announced to the two.

"She has a lot." Mike smirked, gaining a glare from Melissa. Mike had on black dress pants and a long sleeve blue shirt, while Melissa had on a simple floral dress and some flats.

"Olivia! That pig is not your friend, brah." Chris said to the girl. She nodded sadly as her curled hair bounced about. Her purple blouse and black skirt bounced along with her head.

"Jason and Dan, don't change a thing." Chris told the guys, staring at them. Dan nodded from his position on the floor.

"Why are you sitting?" Chris asked the boy, his eyes narrowing.

"Standing is too much effort." Dan stated to Chris, not moving from his position.

"Fair enough. Jess, Matt, and Mary? Really not impressive performances from any of you. Try harder." Chris said to the three. Mary nodded, and Matt scowled at the host. Jess just stood there, not really caring much.

"Can you read the freaking votes now or something." Jess smiled sweetly at the host, folding her hands in front of her.

"Fine! I'll get to it. Just know, that when Mary said that you didn't like each other earlier, she was NOT lying. Literally only three of you didn't get voted. Here's how this will work since it's your teams first time here. I call your name, you get a key. The two people who received the most votes will then walk over to the door and try to use their key on it. The one who's key won't open the door is safe, and the person who opens the door is in for a treat! To start it off I will give the only three people on your team without votes their keys!" Chris announced to the contestants, holding up three keys.

With precise aim, Jason, Dan, and Melissa all received keys immediately.

"You three are the only people on your team who didn't get a single vote...I can feel the hate in here. Well...to cut the dramatics...I'll give out two more keys for now to people with only one vote. Those two who will get the keys are...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Leona and Matt!" Chris called, throwing the two their keys. Leona smirked, and Matt looked at Mary with a nervous expression.

"Next up is going to be Olivia!" Chris called, throwing the key at Olivia. She tried to catch it, but her hands didn't close fast enough, and the key slid right through and hit her in the nose.

"Is this a theme or something?!" Olivia shouted, rubbing her nose.

"Probably. Anyways, Mary, Jess and Mike...one of you got one vote, the other got two, and the third one got three. The person with one vote was...Mary." Chris announced, handing Mary her key. She sighed in relief and grabbed her key from the evil host.

Jess stood there looking rather shocked, and Mary and Matt smiled at her. Matt waved as if he was greeting her, and Mary waved as if she was saying goodbye.

"What?" Mike asked, looking at his team. Melissa looked away and whistled, and Jason giggled slightly.

"You heard it! Go to the door over there...Mike...you can go first." Chris said with a smile. The two walked over, and Jess stood by the door.

Mike put in his key, and fiddled with the door a bit. He heard a clicking noise, and

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The door opened slowly. Jess pumped her fist and ran as fast as her high heels could carry her back to the others, and stood as a tentacle slowly came out of the crack in the door and engulfed Mike. Soon enough, Mike was gone.

"So...why did we vote him again?" Dan asked, looking around.

"I'm not entirely sure...I didn't know who else to vote really." Melissa whispered, looking around at her team.

"And with that! The second person is eliminated from Total Drama Stuck! With only sixteen contestants left, what will happen? HOW will the teams deal with the information I have to tell them next episode? More importantly, Who will win? Who will be the next victim? FIND out next time, on TOTAL...DRAMA...STUCK!" Chris shouted, flashing his signature smile to the camera as everything went black. Suddenly, confessionals popped onto the screen as a closer.

* * *

**Leona- **Well...I kind of blame you, so I mean I'm gonna vote you obviously. Don't cost me this.

**Mary-** Well...Matt and I clearly are going to vote you...so...I mean it's not really that big of a deal.

**Melissa-** The faster I vote the faster I can get back to watching stuff.

**Dan- **You shoulda gone faster.

**Jason-** I changed my initial vote like three times and settled on you. Okay? Okay.

**Jess-** I'm not into Teagan. I never will be either. You will all see.

**Olivia-** Uh...I guess I'm just voting you cause I don't know what else to do.

**Mike- **Hi Leona. Bye Leona? Probably not. I don't even know anymore.

* * *

**Eliminated Contestants: Emily (Removed), Anna (Removed?), Alec (18th), Mike (17th)**

* * *

**There you have it! The next chapter will take about a week, so be ready!**


End file.
